venkonviolencefandomcom-20200215-history
Eyeless Jack
Eyeless Jack was a user who was guided to HB Wiki by user Common Foundation on October 13th, 2014. Common Foundation originally brought him there in order to help the Wiki with their Ivich issue. It is still unclear to this day if his original intentions were planned to come out bad, or if they were to be avoided somehow. He came claiming to have great skills with computers. Ranging from making his own firewalls, making chat bots, and even redirecting any Ivich messing with the firewall to an illegal or malicious site of his choice. At the time, it was greatly admired and he was a well respected member of the Venkon Army. He was not active all the time, as he had a job. When he started getting more time off, he would visit people in the chat room either for fun or to discuss any warnings. He worked his way to getting chat moderator and administrator rights. After this, he became corrupt with his abilities. However, after a lack of faith in protection, users started to suspect Eyeless Jack of lying. If they were to say anything, they would've been kicked or banned by him depending on his mood. Later after repeatedly being banned and having his rights taken, he began coming up with sob stories. He had said that his mother died while he was young and his dad was abusive and neglectful. It was later said that Eyeless Jack's father was none other than the Ivich leader: AmbroseMalachai. After the countless abuse and lies coming from him, staff ended up having to get involved to help demote him. He admitted to IM STILL ALIVE that he has made all of this up just for attention. He later also admitted he would be leaving by June 18th, 2015, to get help. He later came back and refused to agree all the things he said back then and acted rather confused. Though it was clear it was not a friend or family member, he was yet again banned for drama. Years after fixing himself, EJ came back to plea for a final chance. He was accepted back in after a very long talk. Since his return, EJ has proved himself a changed man through several sacrifices and putting himself on the line for the Venkons. He has gone as far as helping Ambrose in his change in life ever since the events of Saved Chat: 7/19/17. A risky move, but it has proved to be very helpful. Because he is the oldest among the Venkon Army, he has less time to be around and often has to plan ahead. Though he may not be as active as some other members, he is determined to do as much as he can and has shown unfaltering loyalty. His general wiki activity should not make one question his place among the Venkons. EJ has a part of many important and turning events of the wiki for the last few years. Including, but not limited to, events tied to The Many, clone returns, Drekavac showing up, Ambrose and all events after the peace treaty was made, and even Saved Chat: Smithy's Retrial. More on Smithy and his events, EJ acted as a communicator between the Venkons and Smithy who was in exile at that time. He remained neutral as to not upset either side for the sake of balance. That is, up until the events leading to the retrial. As revealed by Ambrose in Saved Chat: 01/13/18, he is related to Ambrose, Nicole and Terrios528. Category:Former Venkon Category:Loop Venkons Category:Previously Banned Users Category:Users Category:Venkon Soldiers